Pienso en ti
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: James y Logan son nombrados rey y reina del baile anual. Después de este extraño suceso James se encuentra con un fantasma de su pasado, que para su sorpresa desconocen Kendall, Logan y Carlos ¿Quién es ese fantasma del pasado? pero lo más importante ¿Para que volvio?
1. El baile

Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, también será (espero) un Long-fic o al menos uno que tenga varios capítulos.

Sin más que decirles les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia llamada:

_**Pienso en ti**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El baile**

* * *

Es el baile anual de Palm Woods todos iban con sus parejas esperando llegar a ser el rey y reina del baile.

-Yo ganare, vengo con una Jennifer- dijo Carlos mirando a su pareja para luego empezar a sonreír al saber que eso no sería muy probable por cómo se comportaba la chica y como estaba vestida.

-Claro que no, seremos Jo y yo- decía Kendall mirando a Jo que le daba una mirada de desaprobación.

-Eso será imposible serán James y Aubrey Stewart- dijo Logan muy seguro de sí para luego mirar a la pareja que había nombrado dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera podían estar juntos por los guardaespaldas de la muchacha.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas en el baile y paso algo muy extraño.

-El rey y reina del baile son…- dijo Gustavo- Logan y… Jamie- dijo haciendo extrema sorpresa en el último nombre.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir a la pareja ganadora y les dejaron el centro de la pista para que pudieran bailar el tradicional baile del rey y la reina.

-¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación?- dijo Logan tomando de la cintura a James y tomando también su mano.

-No lo sé, ¡pero no me gusta!- dijo James tomando la mano de Logan y posando la otra en el hombro del mismo, en un tono dramático cosa que divertido mucho al pálido,

-¿Por qué no, Jamie?- dijo Logan esbozando una gran sonrisa cínica que molesto a James de sobremanera.

La música comenzó y los chicos con una sonrisa fingida empezaron a bailar en círculos alrededor de la pista.

-Porque todo fue culpa de Aubrey Stewart y seguramente estaremos en problemas por haberla hecho llorar- dijo algo preocupado James.

-No te preocupes seguramente ya se fueron de la fiesta- dijo Logan dándole una vuelta a James cosa que parecía graciosa porque el pálido se puso de puntitas ya que James es más alto que Logan.

Ignorando todas las ricitas que se formaban después de esa vuelta los chicos siguieron bailando.

-¿Seguro? Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo James con angustia en su voz y en su cara.

-No te preocupes, Jamie- dijo Logan haciendo que James se inclinara y él lo tomara por la cintura dejando sus caras muy juntas- yo estoy aquí para protegerte- termino Logan haciendo que James se sonrojara de sobremanera.

La música termino y los chicos se quedaron paralizados en esa posición mirándose directamente a los ojos.

-¡Ese ha sido el baile del rey y la reina!- dijo Kelly por el micrófono con una gran felicidad pero en su cara se podía ver lo confundida que estaba por quienes habían llevado la danza.

Logan reacciono al escuchar la voz de Kelly por el micrófono y sin dejar de ver a James a los ojos se comenzó a levantar y al mismo tiempo a la cara de Big Time Rush.

-¡La noche es joven! ¡Que siga la fiesta!- dijo Gustavo para después poner música y causar que la mayoría de los chicos entraran en la pista para poder bailar con sus respectivas parejas.

James y Logan salieron de la pista tomados de la mano y empezaron a buscar a Carlos y Kendall.

Pronto los visualizaron sentados en una mesa junto con Jennifer y con Jo.

-¡Hola! Rey y… reina- dijo Carlos mirando primero a Logan y dedicándole una sonrisa sincera para luego ver a James y dedicarle una sonrisa de burla que fue respondida por una cara de rencor del niño bonito.

Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa para poder conversar con sus amigos más tranquilamente, uno al lado del otro sin soltarse la mano.

-¿Qué no tu papá se los iba a llevar?- pregunto Logan a Jo al darse cuenta de que seguían juntos y abrazados además de que hacía unos momentos el señor Taylor había llegado con toda su tropa.

-Después de que le rogamos un buen rato nos dejó quedarnos, pero estaré castigada un largo tiempo, por culpa de alguien irresponsable- dijo Jo mirando a Kendall con una gran sonrisa. Al parecer la chica no estaba para nada enojada en cambio parecía de lo más feliz.

-¿Qué no las Jennifer´s te iban a matar?- Pregunto ahora James a Carlos.

-Después de un rato reflexionamos y decidí darle una oportunidad por esta noche- dijo Jennifer recostándose en Carlos haciendo que el moreno se pusiera algo tenso pero que comenzara a sonreír.

-¿Y ustedes porque están tomados de la mano?- pregunto de repente Kendall al percatarse de las manos de sus amigos.

James y Logan al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban tomados de la mano así que rápidamente se soltaron y se sonrojaron.

-¡Eso es extraño! ¿Saben?- dijo Camille uniéndose a la mesa donde estaban ocupando el ultimo asiento.

-¿Y tú cita?- dijo Carlos al darse cuenta de que la chica estaba sola y no ver a nadie detrás de ella o que la siguiera.

-Ah… se espantó un poco después de que me cambiara la ropa con James para poder huir de los guardaespaldas furiosos- dijo Camille como si nada.

-Lo lamento mucho Camille no quería arruinar tu cita- dijo James con mucho pesar en su voz.

-No te preocupes Jamie- dijo Camille con una gran sonrisa y luego rompiéndose a reír junto con todos en la mesa e excepción de el mismo.

-¡ESO NO ES GRACIOSO!- dijo James para luego salir corriendo para la ciudad.

-¡James! No te lo tomes a mal- dijo Camille algo extrañada por la actitud de la cara de Big Time Rush.

-¿Por qué habría actuado así?- dijo de repente Jennifer cosa que sorprendió a todos un poco pues era la única que no estaba hablando.

-No lo sé ¿Fue tan malo mi comentario?- dijo Camille con un tono de culpabilidad en su voz y con una expresión que demostraba lo mismo.

-No lo fue, seguramente James tiene algún problema o algo así- dijo Kendall que concia muy bien a su amigo.

-Puede ser que si, pero mejor iré a buscarlo para ver que le ocurre- dijo Logan levantándose de la mesa y empezando a caminar.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos a buscarlo?- dijo Jo.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Logan al saber que así seria más fácil encontrar a James.

Dicho lo último todos se levantaron de la mesa y salieron de aquel lugar donde todos los chicos se estaban divirtiendo.

Empezaron a caminar en grupo sin separarse pues ya era algo noche y estaban en la ciudad, desierta y con poca iluminación.

-¡JAMES! ¿Estás ahí?- gritaban los chicos en diferentes ocasiones y turnándose o a veces al unísono.

-¿Se habría metido en proble…- empezó a decir Logan para luego dejar de hablar y darse cuenta de que enfrente de ellos, en una tienda cercana y con poca iluminación estaba James y un hombre estaba acosándolo y lo tenía contra la pared.

Todos los chicos no lo pensaron dos veces y comenzaron a correr a donde la tienda sin importarles lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-¡Deja a Jamie!- dijo Logan cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que el hombre y James lo escucharan.

-¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Su novio?- dijo el hombre con un tono grave y brusco.

-No… somos sus mejores amigos- dijo el pálido demostrando algo de valentía.

-Así que al fin tienes amigos… me sorprende mucho- dijo el hombre, que al parecer no era más que un chico de su edad pero con una apariencia más adulta. Era un hombre alto, tan alto como James o Kendall de piel morena, de cabello color negro y ojos color chocolate pero con una expresión en su cara que transmitía miedo.

-Déjame en paz- dijo James aprovechando que el hombre estaba distraído empujándolo y echándose a correr a donde estaban sus amigos quedando en el centro de ellos con una cara de espanto.

-Eres inteligente James, pero esto no se va a quedar así ¿Escuchaste? Tenemos muchos asuntos que tenemos que arreglar- dijo el joven para luego darse la espalda.

-Por cierto, me llamo Max, gusto en conocerlos chicos- dijo dándose la vuelta para caminar ya sin regresar la mirada.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Logan acercándose a James y abrazándolo.

-Yo… Este… No sé qué decirles chicos- dijo James mirando a todos empezando a sentir sus ojos cristalinos.

-No te preocupes amigo, pero si tienes problemas no dudes en pedirnos ayuda- dijo Carlos acercándose a James.

-Gracias chicos, estaba en un gran aprieto.- dijo James ahora empezando a llorar.

-Vámonos a otro lugar, aquí me dan escalofríos- dijo Jo empezando a caminar seguida de todos.

-James… Lamento mucho que mi comentario te molestara no era mi intención, de no haber sido por mi tal vez esto no hubiera pasado- dijo Camille acercándose a James que iba junto de Logan.

-No te preocupes, Camille tu dijiste una broma y yo lo tome muy personal… y tal vez solo hubieras retrasado lo inevitable- dijo James ocasionando gran curiosidad en la chica pero esta misma no quiso comenzar un interrogatorio que pudiera dañar a la cara después de todo lo que ya había pasado.

Kendall y Jo iban caminando adelanta tomados de la mano y mirando alrededor, al parecer tenían algo de miedo. Carlos, Jennifer y Camille iban en la parte de en miedo platicando y riéndose de sus propios comentarios y bromas.

Finalmente se encontraban James y Logan en la parte de atrás. El pálido estaba abrazando a el moreno por la cintura sin soltarlo a pesar de que caminaban torpemente.

-L l l Logan… necesito decirte algo- dijo James algo tartamudo por sus sollozos.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?- dijo Logan.

-No me gusta ser la mujer de esta relación, yo soy más alto debería de ser el hombre- dijo James causando que Logan se echara a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Por qué te ríes? Es en serio- dijo James haciendo que Logan lo soltara de la cintura y detuviera su camino y el de el niño bonito empezándolo ver a los ojos.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Logan algo confundido.

-Olvídalo mejor regresemos a el baile- dijo James volviendo a abrazar a Logan.

Los chicos llegaron de nuevo a al baile y se dieron cuenta de que la fiesta estaba por terminar por lo que ni siquiera entraron al lugar.

-Creo que será mejor irnos a casa de una buena vez- dijo Jo con un tono de autoridad.

-Tienes razón, ya es muy tarde- dijo Jennifer.

Los chicos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a Palm Woods dirigiéndose cada uno a sus departamentos.

Los chicos de Big Time Rush, lógicamente llegaron juntos a su departamento.

-James ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Logan aun preocupado por su amigo.

-Por supuesto que sí, no deberías preocuparte tanto por mí-dijo James a Logan dedicándole una sonrisa.

-No es nada, eres uno de mis mejores amigos- dijo Logan.

-Es verdad, nos preocupas mucho James- dijo esta vez Kendall.

-¿Tienes algún problema con ese tal Max?- dijo Carlos.

-N N No…- empezó James.

-No sabes mentir, ahora sabemos que si tienes problemas, luego nos contaras ¿Prometido?- dijo Kendall a James.

-Prometido, ahora quiero ir a dormir. Vámonos Carlos- dijo James empezando a caminar junto con Carlos a su habitación compartida y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Kendall y Logan sin decir alguna palabra se dirigieron a su habitación para luego cerrar la puerta también detrás de ellos.

* * *

_**Habitación de James y Carlos.**_

-James, ¿Necesitas ayuda para quitarte ese vestido?- dijo Carlos al ver que el chico no se alcanzaba el cierre que llevaba por la espalda.

-Si por favor- contesto algo avergonzado y sonrojándose.

-No te preocupes, para eso están los amigos- dijo Carlos acercándose y bajándole todo el cierre sin preocupación alguna.

-Gracias Carlos- dijo James sacándose el vestido y poniéndose el pantalón de la pijama o más bien la pijama misma pues era con lo único que dormía, un pantalón.

-No es nada James- dijo Carlos dándose la vuelta y recostándose en su cama. El moreno también solamente llevaba puesto un pantalón.

James se recostó también en su cama, no sin antes haber dejado colgado el vestido que seguramente le regresaría luego a Camille.

-¿Te diste cuenta de que Logan se comportaba algo diferente contigo?- dijo Carlos dándole la espalda a su amigo.

-La verdad no- mintió James dándole la espalda también.

-Debe de ser mi imaginación- contesto Carlos.

-Buenas noches Carlos- dijo la cara.

-Buenas noches Jamie- dijo el moreno algo divertido aun.

No tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos.

* * *

_**Habitación de Kendall y Logan**_

Logan estaba por terminar de ponerse su pijama cuando le llamo la atención que Kendall estuviera solamente en boxers.

-¿Dormirás así?- pregunto Logan algo extrañando.

-¿Te molesta algo?- dijo Kendall buscando su pantalón

-Para nada, solo que me siento algo tonto al ponerme la pijama- comento Logan en un tono poco audible en la última frase.

-¿Qué querrá ese tal Max con James?- dijo Kendall acostándose en su cama y mirando el techo.

-No lo se, y la verdad me preocupa un poco- contesto Logan recostándose en su cama y dándole la espalda a Kendall.

-Buenas noches Logan- dijo el rubio a su amigo.

-Buenas noches Kendall- contesto el pálido.

Kendall rápidamente se quedó dormido mientras que Logan se quedó pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

Finalmente antes de quedarse dormido, pensó en una sola cosa, el baile que había llevado con James.

* * *

¿Logan y James están enamorados? ¿Quién es Max en realidad? ¿Qué tiene que ver con James? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Por que? ¿Hago muchas preguntas? Pues comenten y dejen sus Reviews con sus comentarios y sus criticas :D

Se despide de ustedes su amigo

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	2. ¿Pasa algo?

¡Hola a todos!

Primero que nada les pido una disculpa porque creo que me tarde mucho en actualizar esta historia. Pero ¡Aquí esta el segundo capitulo!

Creo que esta algo aburrido, pero es para que la historia se empiece a desarrollar poco a poco

Sin más que decirles les dejo este nuevo episodio llamado.

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: ¿Pasa algo?**_

* * *

Logan despertó calmadamente al oír que había ruido por el apartamento. Sonrió ligeramente al saber quién estaba causando ese ruido, pero no sabía porque lo hacía.

-¡CALLATE CARLOS!- decía James muy enojado, Logan lo podía escuchar muy bien, al parecer estaban en la sala.

-¡OH JAMIE PERO ES QUE TE VEIAS TAN ENCANTADORA CON ESE VESTIDO!- grito Carlos, pero bromeando.

Logan decidió salir para terminar con la pelea. Se levanto de la cama y camino para la salida. Abrió la puerta sin importarle salir en pijama para ver como Kendall estaba en medio de los dos chicos que se estaban peleando.

-¡YA BASTA!- grito Kendall pero fue inútil el hecho de decirles algo a los chicos

Kendall se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo pálido por lo que le envió una mirada de socorro para que detuviera el cuerpo de James mientras que el rubio tomaba el de Carlos. Logan no se lo dudo ni un segundo por lo que se apresuró para el cuerpo de James y lo tomo de los hombros para luego mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-James, tranquilo- dijo Logan haciendo que el más alto se tranquilizara enseguida

-Pero es que no me gusta que me esté molestando con que me tuve que vestir de chica- dijo James en un tono dolido pero también infantil

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué te diga que te veías muy bien? ¡Es en serio! ¡Te ves genial con vestido!- dijo Logan que cuando analizo con detenimiento lo que había dicho se sonrojo exageradamente, mientras que James lo veía con una mirada de desconcierto pero también de algo de vergüenza.

-Gracias Logie… creo- dijo James para luego sonreír intentando ablandar un poco el momento incomodo.

-¿Ahora todo bien?- dijo Logan

-Claro, intentare que no me afecte lo que me digan los demás- dijo James tranquilizándose y mirando a Logan con algo de diversión.

-¿A que viene esa mirada?- dijo Logan

-Ya estoy tranquilo, ya me puedes soltar- dijo James intentando no reír al ver la cara que tenia Logan.

-Lo siento ¿Quieres ver la televisión?- dijo Logie

-Por supuesto- contesto James siguiendo enseguida al pálido y sentándose juntos a ver la T.V.

Kendall por otro lado y al mismo tiempo Logan había tomado a Carlos por los hombros solo que en lugar de mirarlo a los ojos lo comenzó a alejar de James.

-Carlos, no seas tan duro con James. Sabes que a pesar de ser muy egoísta también es muy sentimental- dijo Kendall en un tono de regaño para el moreno.

-Pero yo solo estaba jugando…- empezó Carlos con un tono muy infantil pero con una sonrisa muy picara que demostraba que no tenia culpa alguna por haber molestado a "La cara"

-Yo lo se, pero recuerda que no sabemos quien es ese tal Max y puede ser que tenga problemas con el y que este muy alterado por su ultimo encuentro- dijo Kendall intentando concientizar al más bajo de todos- Así que por favor necesito que te disculpes con el- termino Kendall con una mirada paternal.

-De acuerdo- fue lo único que contesto Carlos para que Kendall lo soltara de los hombros y le sonriera.

-Vamos a que te disculpes- dijo Kendall empezando a caminar con Carlos a su lado.

Los chicos siguieron hasta ver a Logan y James viendo la un documental de medicina en la televisión. Logan se veía muy emocionado, pero James parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a quedar dormido por lo que su cabeza estaba recargada en un hombro de Logan.

-James- dijo Carlos cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que el más alto lo oyera con claridad.

-¿Qué ocurre, Carlitos?- contesto James con toda naturalidad sin un tono de enojo o algo parecido, levantándose del sillón para ver a Carlos directamente.

-Lamento haberte molestado con eso del tema de Jamie, fui un tonto- dijo Carlos mirando el suelo, ahora si se le veía arrepentido.

-No te preocupes Carlos, yo también exagere mucho las cosas pero es que estoy muy alterado por…- dijo James deseando no haber dicho nada. Antes de que terminara de decir la oración, Logan ya había apagado la televisión y se había levantado para unirse con Carlos y Kendall que estaban enfrente de James. Los tres chicos miraban al más alto con preocupación y curiosidad. Todos se quedaron en silencio solamente enviándose miradas entre los cuatro pero la gran mayoría dirigidas a "la cara"

-¿Por qué estas alterado?- dijo Logan rompiendo el gran silencio que se había formado convirtiéndose ahora en algo incomodo.

-Por nada, por nada- dijo James sonando poco creíble

-¿Tiene que ver con ese tal Max?- pregunto Kendall enviándole una mirada acusadora a James.

-No, no se porque le dan tanta importancia a ese tipo no tiene nada que ver conmigo- contesto "la cara" para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar para la cocina.

-¡No nos puedes dejar así!- dijo Carlos algo enojado avanzando junto con Kendall y Logan para la cocina, con la intención de seguir con la pequeña platica que al parecer se iba a volver una discusión no muy grata.

-¿Dejarlos así con que?- dijo James con un tono de inocencia que era poco creíble y muy sobreactuado

-¿Por qué dices que ese tipo no tenia nada que ver contigo? ¡El mismo nos dijo que ya se habían conocido!- dijo Carlos intentando recordar las palabras que les había dicho Max la noche anterior.

-¿Van a confiar en un desconocido? ¿Qué no me deberían creer a mi que los llevo conociendo mas tiempo?- argumento James intentando sonar algo lógico.

-¡No es que le creamos mas a un desconocido que a ti! Pero nos preocupas… me preocupas- dijo Logan recibiendo las miradas de extrañeza los otros tres.

-De acuerdo… pero Logan tiene razón ¡Nos preocupas!- dijo Kendall con la cara aun de desconcierto.

-Este bien, les diré algo- dijo James dándose por derrotado.

-¡Esto será emocionante!- dijo Carlos como si fueran a ver una película en lugar de algo acerca de la vida real.

-Solamente les puedo decir que si conozco a Max. Forma parte de mi vida pasada, de cuando vivíamos en Minnesota- dijo James algo serio.

-¿Cuándo vivíamos en Minnesota? ¡Pero nos conocemos de toda la vida!- dijo Kendall muy confundido.

-Pues las apariencias engañan y muchos podemos tener más de mil secretos a pesar de conocernos toda una vida- dijo James para luego pasar a su habitación sin decir una palabra más

-Esto me dejo peor- dijo Carlos

-A mi también. Hace que me empiece a preocupar más de James- dijo Logan con una mirada de temor.

-¿Dijo algo sobre Minnesota? ¿Creen que mi madre recuerde algo?- dijo Kendall.

-¡Puede ser!- dijo Carlos muy emocionado y saltando por de felicidad.

-¿Eso de que nos puede servir?- dijo Logan sin entender nada.

-Y tu eres el genio del grupo… pero si mi mamá recuerda algo raro acerca de James tal vez nos pueda servir acerca de lo que pasa con el y ese Max que no me da buena espina para nada- dijo Kendall.

-Ahora entiendo ¿Dónde esta tu mamá?- dijo Logan, pues se había levantado hace no más de 15 minutos y estaba mal informado acerca de la ubicación de la señora Knight y de Katie

-Si no mal recuerdo, la señora Knight esta en su habitación- dijo Carlos mirando el pasillo que los conducía a las habitaciones compartidas.

-¿Debemos de hablar ahora con ella?- pregunto Logan algo dudoso.

-Lo mejor es esperar a que James…- empezó Kendall siendo interrumpido.

-¿Qué yo que?- dijo James algo confundido pero a la vez algo enojado. Llevaba en una mano, en un gancho para la ropa el vestido que Camille le había prestado la noche anterior.

-Nada- dijeron Kendall, Carlos y Logan al mismo tiempo.

-Este bien… voy con Camille a devolverle su vestido. Tal vez después valla a la piscina o a otro lugar- dijo James empezando a caminar para la puerta. -¿Todo bien?- pregunto el más alto cuando giraba la perilla y empezaba a abrir la puerta.

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto acerca de ti James ¿Todo bien?- Contesto Logan con una voz muy profunda.

-Si, todo esta muy bien- contesto James con algo de aburrimiento saliendo del departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Eso estuvo cerca… ¡Muy buena respuesta Logan! ¡Eres creativo!- dijo Carlos como si los chicos en lugar de estar hablando sobre problemas de la vida real estuvieran jugando a algún juego o algo por el estilo.

-Gracias, es lo que he aprendido de Kendall después de varios años de convivir con el ¡Improvisar respuestas que parecen muy profundas! Aunque la verdad si me pregunto si todo esta bien James- respondió Logan con honestidad

-Olvidémonos de eso. Vamos a ver a mi mamá- Ordeno Kendall dirigiéndose al cuarto de Jennifer y el de Katie, seguido por los más bajitos del grupo.

Llegaron a la entrada, Kendall puso su mano enfrente de la puerta con la intención de golpearla para hacer visible su presencia, pero dudo antes de hacerlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Carlos

-¿Cómo le explicaremos a mamá todo este embrollo de Max sin que se preocupe?- dijo Kendall dándole la espalda a la puerta, viendo a sus amigos en busca de una lógica y buena idea.

-¿Y si le decimos que James nos dijo que no lo conocíamos totalmente? Así no le sonara raro y no tendremos que incluir a Max, sea quien sea- dijo Logan

-Suena bien, esa será la idea principal pero si ocurre algo inesperado improvisaremos Logan y yo- dijo el rubio mirando al moreno.

-¿Y yo? Yo también quiero participar- dijo Carlos cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

-Carlitos, no sabes mentir y mucho menos improvisar- dijo Logan cruelmente, pero era la verdad.

-De acuerdo, pero intentare ayudar- dijo Carlos haciendo que los otros dos se empezaran a poner nerviosos.

Kendall ahora ya decidido golpeo la puerta con algo de fuerza, repetidas veces esperando una respuesta

-¿Quién es?- dijo la voz de Jennifer

-Somos Logan, Carlos y Kendall- dijo el rubio remarcando su nombre que era obvio en retrospectiva

-Pasen, la puerta esta abierta- contesto mamá Knight

Kendall abrió la puerta con seguridad, entrando rápidamente seguido del pálido y del moreno. Se encontraron con Jennifer Knight sentada en un extremo de su cama, leyendo un pequeño libro. Aun se encontraba en pijama con una bata de color purpura encima.

-¿Qué ocurre chicos?- dijo Jennifer algo preocupada

-Teníamos algunas dudas acerca de la vida de James en Minnesota- dijo Kendall cerrando la puerta y caminando para la cama donde estaba sentada su madre

-Intentare ayudarlos con sus dudas ¡Chicos! Pasen y siéntense aquí en la cama con nosotros- dijo la castaña a Carlos y Logan que seguían de pie. Al oír la orden se sentaron al lado de Kendall que estaba en un extremo de la cama, justo enfrente de la madre del rubio.

-¿Qué ocurre con James y Minnesota?- pregunto curiosa Jennifer

-Primero que nada, después de conversar con James, nos dijo que no lo conocíamos completamente que había algo de su vida en Minnesota que no cocinamos- dijo Logan

-Lo que queremos saber, es si había algo fuera de lo normal en James cuando éramos más pequeños- dijo Kendall

-Creo que no- dijo Jennifer recibiendo unas miradas de decepción de los tres chicos- ¡Esperen! Creo que siempre hacia lo mismo conforme algo- termino la madre del rubio

-¡¿De que se trata?!- dijeron los tres chicos al unísono

-James, nunca quería que fueran a su casa cuando eran pequeños. Siempre ponía algún pretexto para evadir la visita a su casa- dijo Jennifer.

-¿Algo más?- pregunto Kendall que ya estaba algo sorprendido por la respuesta de su madre

-Creo que eso es lo único. Si recuerdo algo más se los contare rápidamente- dijo la madre del rubio.

-Gracias señora Knight. Por favor ninguna palabra a James sobre esta conversación- dijo Carlos recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de Kendall y Logan.

-De acuerdo, si pasa algo no duden en pedir mi ayuda- dijo la señora Knight

-No te preocupes mamá, solo fue una pequeña discusión. Tal vez James solo estaba jugando- mintió Kendall en cierta forma.

-Esta bien ahora salgan para poder cambiarme de ropa- dijo Jennifer levantándose de la cama ordenándoles a los chicos que salieran.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo articular la boca de Logan antes de que la puerta se cerrara justo frente a sus ojos.

-Lo siento cariño- dijo la voz de la señora Knight detrás de la puesta.

-No hay problema- contesto Logan dándose la vuelta para ver a sus amigos.

-¿Qué descubrimos?- dijo Carlos

-Creo que nada… a excepción de que a James no le gustaba que fuéramos a su casa. Creo que deberemos investigar aún más- dijo Logan

-Tal vez tendremos que espiarlo- dijo Kendall

-¿A quien van a espiar?- dijo James desde el inicio del pasillo mirando a sus tres amigos con enojo y resentimiento

* * *

¿James estara muy enojado con los chicos? ¿Por qué a James no le gustaba que los chicos fueran a su casa? ¿Quién es Max? ¿Por qué James no quiere hablar acerca de Max y de su pasado?

Esto lo descubrirán poco a poco. Espero y les haya gustado y si fue así dejen su Review dándome su opinión :D

Se despide de ustedes

_**RusherloveKogan**_


	3. Te amo

Hola a todos.

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar este fic, pero es que la verdad no tenía tiempo de escribir sobre este.

Espero que no me odien mucho y que sigan leyendo esta historia.

Por cierto acabo de publicar un crossover de iCarly con obviamente BTR la pareja seguirá siendo Slash pero… tienen que mirar el fic para ver que pareja es. Por cierto el fic se llama "Nuestro amor"

Disfruten. :D

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Te amo.**_

* * *

James seguía mirando a los chicos con algo de enojo y resentimiento, pero fue disminuyendo mientras se acercaba a los chicos.

-¿A quién van a espiar? Estoy esperando su respuesta.- La voz de James se escuchaba molesta en definitiva.

-A ti Jamie.- dijo Logan caminando hasta el moreno que lo miraba perplejo al igual que el rubio y el moreno bajito que se habían quedado atrás, como unas estatuas.

-¿Porque?- James ahora se escuchaba algo dolido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Porque todos estamos preocupados por ti, sobre todo yo.- dijo Logan acercándose más a James y tomando ambas manos del moreno.

-Pero ya les dije que estoy bien.- dijo James mirando directamente a los ojos color chocolate de Logie, perdiéndose en ellos.

-James, por favor. Todos sabemos que estas mintiendo y me preocupa mucho que te pueda pasar algo.- Logan sonaba con la voz un poco cansada, pero sincera.

Kendall y Carlos se miraban ¿Qué estaba pasando con sus dos amigos?

"¿Crees que estén enamorados?" Dijo Kendall en un susurro.

"No lo sé Kenny, pero al parecer si" Contesto Carlos mirando al ojiverde.

"Pongámosle atención a su conversación" Finalizo Kendall regresando la mirada a los chicos al igual que Carlos.

-Logie, yo sé que ustedes se preocupan mucho por mí pero… Es muy difícil para mí.- James sonaba nervioso y por su mirada quería escapar del lugar.

-James- Logan dejo escapar un suspiro.- No sé si a lo que te enfrentas es algo peligroso, pero por eso tengo que aclarar algo que siento desde hace un par de años.- Logan hizo una pausa y miro a James que también lo miraba algo desconcertado.

Las manos de Logan comenzaron a sudar con las de James, pero ninguno le presto mucha atención.

-¿de qué se trata Logie?- quiso saber James, ya que ninguno había roto el incómodo silencio que fue creado por el pálido.

-Te amo.- dijo Logan con firmeza, pero en un susurro.

-¿Eh?- Fue lo único que pudo enunciar James.

-Jamie, te amor. ¿Creías que me preocupaba por ti solamente como amigos? No quiero que te pase nada James. Solamente quiero que estemos tu y yo juntos, amándonos.- dijo Logan.

-Buena forma de zafarnos.- dijo Carlos.

-¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! ¿Zafarte de este embrollo?- James sonaba dolido las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por las mejillas del moreno alto.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Logan.

-¿Cómo creerte?- dijo James entre leves sollozos. Logan no contesto nada.

Simplemente se acercó al moreno alto y le deposito un beso en los labios, lleno de ternura, amor y un poco de deseo.

-¿Me crees ahora? ¿Qué crees que sepa el estúpido de Carlos que solamente piensa en "zafarse"?- Logan lo dijo de forma un tanto divertida, le encantaba insultar al moreno.

-¡Yo no soy estúpido!- dijo Carlos.

-Carlitos entonces ¿Por qué dijiste eso?- dijo el rubio.

-De acuerdo, a veces soy un poco estúpido. Lo siento.- dijo el moreno.

-Logan yo…- empezó James.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- pregunto rápidamente el pálido antes de que "la cara" dijera algo.

-Si.- fue lo único que contesto James y ambos se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios.

Carlos dejo escapar un suspiro.- Nos zafamos.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Logan lo miro con algo de rabia y se acercó a Carlos. James camino junto al pálido ya que lo tenía tomado de la mano.

-¿te quieres zafar de algo mejor?- dijo Logan en un tono retador y Carlos puso su cuerpo rígido.

-¿De qué hablan?- quiso saber Kendall intrigado.

-Tengo un secreto de Carlos, tal vez se quiera zafar de esto.- Logan sonaba divertido y James lo miraba con una sonrisa, en realidad estaba disfrutando de eso.

-No te atreverías.- dijo Carlos con enojo.

-Te juro que lo voy a hacer.- dijo Logan.- Para ver si te puedes zafar de esta.- Logan sonaba con un tono cínico, pero que transmitía algo, miedo.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto ahora James.

-Sabían que aquí Carlos García es gay- dijo Logan en un tono de noticiero.

-Pero tú también lo eres.- puntualizo Kendall.

-Es cierto.- admitió el pálido.- Pero el chico latino de Big Time Rush está enamorado.- Logan sonaba cada vez más satisfecho con lo que decía.

-Logan ¡DETENETE!- Dijo Carlos con impotencia, sus ojos se estaban cristalizando, ahora se arrepentía de haber dicho dos veces las palabras "zafar"

-¿Quieren saber de quién?- Al parecer Logan no se detendría.

-¡SI!- dijeron Kendall y James al unísono.

-De… Kendall.- dijo el pálido y en esos momentos Carlos sintió como las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y salió corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación, que compartía con James.

-¿Eso es cierto?- pregunto Kendall, en realidad estaba emocionado.

-¿Creerías que saldría corriendo si no fuera verdad?- dijo James, antes de que Logan dijera algo.

-Necesito hablar con él.- dijo Kendall.

-Ten.- dijo James entregándole la llave de la habitación.- Seguramente Carlos se encerró bajo llave, así podrás entrar a verlo.- dijo James y Kendall salió corriendo para la habitación del moreno.

Logan y James seguía tomados de la mano.

-¿Quieres ver un poco de televisión?- pregunto James a su nuevo novio.

-Me gusta más ver el canal "James Diamond" y no usa electricidad… aunque en el cerebro si se crea electricidad, gracias a las neuronas que…- Logan estaba comenzando con su lado intelectual.

-Cállate y bésame.- dijo James algo divertido por lo que estaba pasando con su Logie.

Logan lo miro y le dio un beso en los labios, nuevamente.

* * *

_**Fuera de la habitación de Carlos y James.**_

-Carlitos soy yo, ábreme.- dijo Kendall, quería ver si el moreno quería hablar con él, pero lo hizo en un tono muy bajo y el moreno a causa de sus propios sollozos no escucho al rubio.

No escucho ninguna respuesta, solamente se escuchaban algunos sollozos provenientes del moreno.

Kendall decidió entrar. Paso la llave a la cerradura y entro sin hacer mucho ruido, cerró la puerta en silencio.

-Es increíble ¿No James?- empezó el chico latino, el rubio no dijo nada.- Como Logan hizo eso frente a Kendall, revelo mis sentimientos.- Carlos seguía sollozando. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta y por lógica también al rubio y seguramente al escuchar la llave supuso que era el otro dueño de la habitación.

-¿Entonces si estás enamorado de mí?- Pregunto Kendall mirando al ovillo que era el moreno, ya que estaba recostado, abrazando una almohada y sollozando.

-K-K-Ken-Dall.- tartamudeo Carlos poniéndose de pie rápidamente, mirando al rubio y secándose las lágrimas.

-Respóndeme, por favor.- dijo Kendall acercándose a Carlos y tomándolo de las manos, como había hecho Logan con James.

-Si Kenny, me gustas… bueno te amo.- declaro Carlos bajando la cabeza.- Ahora dime que me odias.- termino la frase el moreno, soltándose del rubio y sentándose de nuevo en la cama, dándole la espalda a Kendall.

-¿Por qué te odiaría?- Kendall parecía sorprendido.

-Porque tu no sientes lo mismo por mi.- declaro Carlos.

-¿Seguro?- dijo Kendall sentándose al lado de Carlos.

Carlos no sabía lo que estaba pasando "¿Kendall me ama?" se preguntaba el moreno.

-Por supuesto que te amo.- dijo el rubio.- ¿Cuándo entenderemos que pensamos en voz alta?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y ante este acto el moreno se sonrojo

Kendall se acercó a Carlitos y dejo una leve brecha entre ellos y sus labios.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?-pregunto Kendall en un susurro y en un tono seductor.

-Por supuesto que si Kenny.- respondió Carlitos, pero en un grito alegre.

Kendall sonrió por las acciones del moreno y unió sus labios con los de su amado moreno.

-¿Desde cuándo sientes algo por mí?- pregunto Kendall.

-Sabes que no tengo buena memoria.- dijo Carlos en su defensa.- Pero sé que tiene mucho tiempo.- admitió finalmente.

-No eres el único, no puedo entender como no te dije nada, con esta personalidad que tengo.- Kendall parecía muy sorprendido, y en realidad si era sorprendente que el rubio se mantuviera callado ese amor.

-Te amo.- dijo el moreno y ambos se dieron un beso.

* * *

_**En la sala.**_

-Si siguen así se van a comer el uno al otro.- dijo Katie desde la entrada. James y Logan se separaron de inmediato, ya que estaban llevando un beso desde que Kendall había entrado a la habitación y de eso eran ya diez minutos.

-Lo siento Katie.- dijo Logan aclarándose la garganta.

-Con el trauma que me deja esa imagen es suficiente.- dijo la chica, cerrando la puerta de entrada y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Ya se pueden seguir besuqueando.- dijo la chica y dio un gran portazo.

-Eso fue vergonzoso.- dijo James alejándose de Logan.

-Pero admite que te estaba gustando y podría jurar que también lo estabas deseando desde hace tiempo.- dijo Logan acercándose de nuevo a James y tomando una de sus manos.- ¿O no es así?- Logan se escuchaba inseguro.

-Si Logie, tenía tiempo que lo deseaba.- admitió James.- Y espero que Carlos no escuche esto, pero me encanto ser la reina del baile porque tú fuiste el rey.- dijo James sonrojado.

-¿Sabes? Te veías bien con vestido, aunque siempre he deseado verte de una forma… diferente.- dijo Logan abrazando a James con una mano. Le paso por los hombros de James y el moreno alto por inercia se recostó en el pecho del bajito.

-¿Cómo te gustaría verme?- dijo James, le preocupaba complacer a su nuevo novio.

-Desnudo.- le dijo Logan en un susurro a James en el odio a lo que este se movió un poco, por la sensación que le estaba dando el pálido.

-Pero todavía es pronto para eso.- dijo James algo avergonzado.

-¿Seguro?- Logan seguía hablándole al oído a James, pero ahora con la mano que estaba libre, le estaba acariciando el torso.

-Logan, aun no estoy listo.- dijo James aun en un tono de placer, pero el pálido hizo caso y se dejó de acariciar al moreno y de respirar en su oreja.

-De acuerdo, me calmo.- declaro Logan, tenía un gran auto control.

-¿estás enojado?- pregunto James, ya Logan se alejó un poco de el moreno alto.

-No Jamie, solo que es algo difícil resistirme a ti.- dijo Logan.

-¿Entonces soy deseable?- pregunto James pasando uno de sus dedos por la barbilla de Logan y bajando cada vez más y más.

-Más de lo que deberías… no empieces algo que no terminaras o lo lamentaras.- advirtió Logan cuando James llego al miembro del pálido.

-De acuerdo.- dijo James quitando su dedo del… renglón de Logan, si claro el "renglón" de Logan.

* * *

_**En el cuarto de Carlos y James.**_

-¿Salimos con los chicos? Sé que estás enojado con Logie pero…- empezó Kendall.

-No estoy enojado con Logan, de hecho ahora estoy feliz porque él nos "zafo".- dijo Carlos con una voz alegre, la de siempre.

-De acuerdo.- contesto el rubio y ambos salieron de la habitación, tomados de la mano.

Vieron que James y Logan estaban sentados en el sofá naranja y se fueron para donde estaban los chicos, sentándose al otro extremo, sin decir nada.

-Gracias Logie.- dijo de pronto Carlos.

-No es nada, de hecho era para ayudarte ¿Creías que fue por pura venganza?- pregunto Logan.

-Logie, pero tú me dijiste que si fue por venganza.- dijo de pronto James.

Logan se sonrojo un poco.- Es mejor esta nueva versión.- dijo Logan y todos se rieron.

-Bueno si me estas agradeciendo supongo que todo funciona entre ustedes dos ¿Verdad?- hablo nuevamente Logan mirando a Carlos.

-SI, ahora también somos novios.- contesto Kendall alegremente.

-Eso es bueno chicos me alegro de que ahora tengo a Logie a mi lado y que ustedes se tienen el uno al otro.- dijo James con ánimos.

-Es cierto, pero siempre seremos los cuatro chicos de Minnesota ¿No?- dijo Kendall

-Por supuesto, los cuatro mejores amigos.- sentencio Carlos.

-Por cierto Jamie.- empezó Logan.- No sé si esto sonara a chantaje y si es así discúlpame mucho, pero ¿Qué pasa con ese tal Max? Ahora somos novios y creo que tiene que haber más confianza.- dijo Logan.- Creo que si se escuchó como un chantaje.- dijo el pálido mirando al rubio y al moreno que asintieron con la cabeza de una manera sincronizada que causaba miedo.

Logan, Kendall y Carlos miraron al moreno que se encontraba nervioso sin saber que contestar.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Logan.

* * *

¿Qué contestara James? ¿Qué será ese secreto que guarda? ¿Quién es Max? ¿Les gusto que ya sean parejas?

Pues dejen sus reviews, son motivantes y esta 100% demostrado que ayudan a que la inspiración llegue más rápido.

Me despido de ustedes yo….

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	4. Dame tiempo

_**Hey!**_

¿A qué me había olvidado un poco de este fic? Pues en si olvidarlo no, pero si había tardado mucho en actualizar, por eso les pido una disculpa a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia.

Por cierto, actualice "Nuestro amor", es el cuarto capítulo, o sea que si algunos ya se leyeron ese capítulo no se vayan a confundir.

Por cierto esto es para marta_tovaralbalat

Sin otra cosa, disfruten :D

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Dame tiempo.**_

* * *

La tensión se sentía en el lugar. A pesar del romance que existía entre las dos parejas, el hecho de que los cuatro fuesen amigos y tres de ellos estuviesen preocupados por el sobrante, era algo que simplemente te ponía incómodo.

-Logie.- James rompió con el silencio, después de la última pregunta que su actual novio le había hecho, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse en silencio, como vil estatua. Pero solamente realizo esas acciones por dos razones, para arreglar sus ideas y porque no sabía qué hacer ni contestar en realidad, esta segunda era la predominante en todo el ser y mente de James.

-James, sabes que antes que tu novio soy uno de tus mejores amigos al igual que este par de bobos que están detrás de mí.- Kendall y Carlos solamente pudieron hacer una mueca al escuchar al pálido llamarles bobos.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero necesito tiempo para poder decirles todo.- James bajo su mirada.- Aún ni siquiera yo puedo asimilar muy bien lo que ha ocurrido en mi vida, todos los giros que dio y principalmente que haya regresado ese pasado que pensé estaba guardado en un cajón muy lejos de mi realidad actual.- Logan miraban con detenimiento a su amado, que ahora solamente veía su mano, con la cabeza gacha.

-Tranquilo James.- Dijo Carlos, antes de que el genio dijese algo.

-Nosotros te daremos el tiempo necesario.- Siguió el rubio.

-Solamente, por favor.- Empezó el genio, mirando al moreno alto directamente a los ojos, cosa que puso más nervioso al observado, si es que era posible en realidad.- Sí te ocurre algo malo, en lo que necesites ayuda, no dudes en pedirnos ayuda, sea lo que sea.- Logan hizo una pequeña pausa.- Promételo.- No era una sugerencia, era una orden y cuando Logan decía algo en ese tono, se tenía que hacer.

-Prometo, que si me ocurre algo malo acudiré a ustedes.- Dijo James, rindiéndose de alguna forma pero se sentía bien de que ahora al menos tenía el apoyo de los chicos, de alguna forma.- ¿Esa promesa también incluye cuando se me acaben mis productos Cuda?- James sonó de manera inocente, Kendall, Carlos y Logan no pudieron evitar comenzar a reír y luego de unos segundos el moreno misterioso también comenzó a reír

-Es en serio chicos.- Dijo James en un tono serio y los chicos se miraron detenidamente.

-Puede ser… pero que sea Logan quien te atienda, él es tu novio.- Dijo Carlos.

-¿Te quieres zafar de nuevo? Porque sería interesante seguir contando tus secretos.- Logan hablaba en tono retador, en un tono que en realidad daba miedo.

-No, cuando quieras puedo ir yo James.- Carlos contesto rápidamente, al parecer Logan era de esas personas que puedes confiar en ellas, pero de un instante a otro te manejan a su antojo.

-¡Logan!- James sonó algo enojado.

-¿Qué ocurre Jamie?- Logan se centró en su novio, poniendo una de sus manos en la rodilla de su amado y la otra en el rostro del moreno.

-Discúlpate con Carlos, no le debes de amenazar con contar sus secretos.- Carlos no pudo evitar dejar salir una ancha sonrisa, en serio que eso no se lo esperaba y mucho menos Logan.

-Pero yo solo quería que te sirviera a ti…- Logan intento tener argumentos inútiles.

-¡Discúlpate! O sino este será el noviazgo más corto de la historia.-

-¡Lo siento Carlos!- Logan ni siquiera se lo pensó, Carlos y Kendall estaban que morían de la risa y James solamente se sentía contento porque ahora Logan se lo pensaría dos veces para ser cruel con Carlitos.

-Así está mejor.- Dijo James en tono de aceptación.

-Pero que quede claro que solamente lo hago por ti.- Logan quería aclarar el punto.

-Al menos ya no estarás contando los secretos de Carlos… aunque en realidad le ayudaste con el secreto anterior.- James lo comenzó a analizar todo.

-Es cierto.- Agrego en esos instantes Kendall.- Si no fuese por Logan ahora solamente habría una pareja entre nosotros.-Al menos el rubio estaba agradecido por el raro comportamiento del pálido.

-Pero siguen siendo acciones malas, se supone que ya sabes lo que está bien y mal.- Dijo Carlos a Logan.

-¡Claro que se la diferencia entre bien y mal! Solamente que yo decido hacer lo bueno y lo malo.- Logan sonó como una persona que ni siquiera conocía pero se llama David, por cierto.

-Eso es cierto, pero… ¡Ya hagamos otra cosa!- Kendall sonó entre aburrido y desesperado.

-¿Qué quieren hacer?- Logan también sonaba algo aburrido.

-¿Quieren ir a la piscina o al parque?- Pregunto James con algo de ilusión al mencionar el parque.

-¡Piscina!- Dijo Carlos emocionado.

-De acuerdo Carlitos vamos a la piscina.- Dijo Kendall de inmediato.

-Tú y yo iremos al parque.- Dijo Logan al ver la cara de decepciona de su novio, que se ilumino al instante de escuchar esas palabras.

-Gracias Logie.-

-Pero el punto era hacer algo juntos.- Carlos ahora sonaba con culpa.

-Después haremos algo juntos, tal vez ir al centro comercial a comer un helado ¿Les parece?- Dijo Kendall con normalidad para que el día no fuese aburrido y tuvieran tiempo de pareja y amistad.

-Me parece bien.- Fue lo único que contesto James antes de ponerse de pie.

Logan no se movió ni un poco, pero sintió la mirada de su novio clavada en él.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Logan pregunto con algo de sorpresa.

-¡Vamos al parque!- James sonaba como un niño berrinchudo.

-De acuerdo, pero solamente si haya nos besamos.-

-Pero no muchos.-

-¡Por Dios James! Eres el que ha salido con más chicas y te has besado con ellas y no quieres besarte conmigo en público.- Logan sonó con algo de dolor al mencionar las múltiples novias que el moreno alto había tenido antes de él.

-Lo sé, pero esos besos no eran en serio ni de la persona que amo en realidad.-Logan lo miro levantando una de sus cejas.

-¡¿Quién es esa persona que amas?! ¿Es mejor que yo?- James lo miro con cara de "Eres tan estúpido" se acercó al cuerpo del pálido, sentándose en las piernas del mismo y depositando un beso en los labios del genio.

-Eres tú Logie, por eso siento algo de vergüenza, porque en realidad te amo.- James hablaba con sinceridad, sus manos recorrían el cuello de Logan que no podía dejar de sonreír.

-¿Te doy vergüenza? Creo que de ahora en adelante saldré con una bolsa en mi cabeza para que no te sientas mal al mostrarme por las calles.- Logan no lo dije enojado, más bien estaba divertido por todo.

-¡No! Tu rostro es hermoso pero… en serio que me da miedo lo que la gente diga de mi.- James por fin había confesado su miedo.- De pasar a ser el casanova de Palm Woods, pasare a ser el chico que está enamorado de su mejor amigo.-

-¿Y eso es mentira?- Dijo Kendall en un tono irónico, recibiendo las miradas de los otros tres.

-No, pero aun así…-

-James.- Carlos hizo una pequeña pausa.- Creo que eres un idiota al importarte tan solo lo que piensen los demás ¿Por qué no simplemente eres feliz esta tarde con Logie?-

"No puedo creer que Carlitos me esté apoyando" pensó Logan, en realidad no esperaba que el moreno bajito le ayudara después de las amenazas que había recibido.

-Por más que me sienta raro al decir esto.- Empezó James.- Carlitos tiene razón.- Kendall y Logan no pudieron evitar las carcajadas, por los gestos del rostro del hiperactivo de Big Time Rush.

-¿Entonces vamos al parque a hacer el amor? Quiero decir.- Kendall, Carlos y James se sonrojaron, pero este último con más razón.- A besarnos.- Logan tenía una cara de divertido.

-Creo que seré yo el que use esa bolsa en mi cabeza cuando digas uno de esos comentarios Mitchell.- James sonrió con ganas y tomo la mano de su novio para dirigirse al parque, pero antes de salir por la puerta se detuvieron, mirando a los chicos que estaban sentados en el sillón de color naranja.

-¿Luego iremos a otro lugar los cuatro?- Pregunto Logan antes de que planeara algo con James.

-Me agrada la idea ¿Vamos por ese helado que había mencionado antes?- Dijo Kendall.

-Por supuesto ¿Nos vemos aquí en una hora?- Pregunto James, queriéndose ir antes de tener respuesta.

-Claro.- Fue lo que dijo Carlos.

Logan y James desapareció del departamento.

-¿Vamos a la piscina o solamente a sentarnos en una de las sillas?- Pregunto Kendall, en verdad no se quería cambiar de ropa para entrar a la piscina.

-¿Qué tal si tú y yo nos sentamos en una sola silla enfrente de todos y nos demostramos algo de cariño? No pornográfico, claro.- Carlos estaba algo sonrojado.

-¿No pornográfico? Esto no me agrada mucho, pero por ahora está bien.- Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír, aunque el moreno con algo de nerviosismo.

-Vamos a la piscina.- Se pusieron de pie y desaparecieron dejando el departamento solitario.

* * *

_**En la piscina, media hora después.**_

-Kenny hazlo despacio, me lastimas.- Carlos soltaba algunos quejidos.

-Pero así no se siente bien, tengo que hacerlo con fuerza para que te guste, admítelo.-

-Claro que me gusta, pero me estas irritando y mañana dolerá Kenny.-

-De acuerdo ¿Qué hacemos además de besarnos?-

-Lo siento Kendall, pero tu barba irrita mi piel algo lampiña.- Carlos estaba algo rojo del cuello, a pesar de que si tenía algo de barba, era menor a la que el joven rubio tenía en estos momentos.

-¿Sabes? Si alguien estuviese escuchando esto y lo malinterpreto debería de sentirse mal, tiene una mente pervertida.- Dijo Kendall acomodándose en la silla que estaba en la esquina de la piscina.

El par de chicos estaban sentados en la misma silla, abrazados, un poco incomodos pero eso no le quitaba el romance.

-¿Quieres ir con Logie y James? La verdad ya quiero ir por ese helado enorme que me compraras.- Carlos sonrió de manera encantadora, ahora Kendall no se podría librar de comprarle un helado enorme.

-De acuerdo, vamos por James y Logie.-

-¿Por qué Logie? ¿Acaso te gusta?- Carlos se estaba comportando de manera celosa y eso hizo reír al rubio.

-¡Vamos Carlitos! Siempre he llamado así a Logan y tú a James le dices Jamie ¿Y se nota que estoy celoso?-

-Lo siento.- Carlos se sentía estúpido, tal vez se estaba comportando de manera infantil, pero así era su forma de ser ¿Cómo cambiar de un día para otro? Es imposible.

-Vayamos de una vez con James y LOGAN.- El rubio remarco el nombre de su amigo pálido antes de ponerse de pie y tomar la mano del moreno para levantarlo y que caminara junto a él.

-Espero que no arruinemos algún momento romántico.- Y con esas palabras se dirigieron al parque, a buscar a James y Logan.

* * *

_**En el parque.**_

-Jamie ¿te gusta?- Pregunto Logan con ternura.

-Por supuesto que sí, tiene una forma extraña, pero es grande.- Logan no pudo evitar reír y el moreno también.

-¿Crees que es raro que lo estemos haciendo en público?- Pregunto Logan.

-¡Pero la gente lo hace todo el tiempo y en cualquier lugar!-

-Tienes razón, es bueno ver las nubes, juntos y abrazados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Me puedes dar un beso?- James hablo con timidez.

-Por supuesto.- James subió al cuerpo de Logan, mientras que el pálido le comenzaba a besar los labios de una manera algo desesperada, pero eso le estaba encantando a "la cara" de Big Time Rush.

-Que hermoso.- Dijo una voz poco conocida para Logan, pero que hizo que James se pusiera tenso al escuchar esa voz masculina y profunda.

Logan acomodo a James a su lado y luego dirigió su mirada al hombre que estaba interrumpiendo su momento romántico, era Max.

* * *

¿A quién se le ocurre dejar la historia en este punto? ¿Me odian por ello? ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué creen que ocurra en el siguiente capítulo?

Pues espero que dejen sus reviews para saber lo que piensan.

Gracias por leer :D

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	5. Mi oscuro pasado

_**Hey!**_

¿A que ya extrañaban esta historia? La verdad me tarde… bueno tengo buenas excusas, pero no quieren escuchar eso, ustedes quieren leer.

Me promociono, he comenzado dos Long-fics uno de Zoey 101 y uno de El manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned, además de tener de este último un par de fics más.

Espero que les guste

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Mi oscuro pasado**_

* * *

-¿Dónde están Logan y James?- Carlos parecía agotado por estar buscando a sus amigos.

-No lo sé pero…- El rubio se quedó mudo cuando verifico donde estaban sus amigos, pero sobretodo, con quien.-Carlitos, ¡corre!- Dijo el rubio y ambos comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad en busca de sus amigos y de Max.

-¡Chicos!- Dijo Logan. El pálido y el moreno aún estaban en el suelo, mirando a Max, todo estaba en silencio, hasta que llegaron el moreno y el rubio, que se pusieron de pie entre el pasado de James y el presente de James.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- El moreno alto parecía muy asustado y el hombre solamente lo miraba a él.

-Quería volver a verte, a verificar si sigues siendo como antes.-

"¿Cómo antes? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?" Pensó Logan de manera desesperada, no le gustaba para nada que alguien estuviera molestando a James, a su amado James.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!- Kendall sonó retador. Él era el líder, tenía que proteger a James, a Logan y sobre todas las cosas a Carlitos, no quería que nada malo le pasara.

-¿Tú quién eres para obligarme?- Las cosas se comenzaron a tensar un poco, Max se acercó a Kendall de manera retadora y el rubio por su parte, le miraba de la misma manera.

El hombre era más alto que el líder de la banda y eso ya era mucho decir, además de que el hombre tenía apariencia de bravucón, pero de una manera más tétrica, de asesino.

-¡Hey!- James se puso de pie y Logan no dudo ni un solo segundo para imitarlo, no sabían que podía pasar, al menos tres personas no sabían de lo que era capaz Max y tal vez, ni siquiera el mismo James era capaz de saberlo.- Cálmate Max, esto es algo entre tú y yo y nada más.-

-¿Aun no les has comentado nada a tus amiguitos y a tu novio de pacotilla de nuestro hermoso pasado?- James se tensó nuevamente mientras tanto, los chicos se unieron más a él, para que Max no se acercara demasiado.

-No.- Fue lo único que contesto el moreno alto.- ¿Cómo nos encontraste?- "Es cierto, se supone que nuestra ubicación seria secreta para él" pensó Carlos, era extraño que ese pensamiento pasara realmente por su cabeza, en lugar de pensar en banderillas.

-Tengo mis contactos.- Max tenía en el rostro una sonrisa maliciosa.- Los investigue un poco. Y el hombre gordo de la recepción con tan solo verme, me confeso todo.- "Maldito Bitters, lo matare en cuanto salgamos de esto, si es que salimos" Pensó Logan con su pesimismo característico.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres maldito bastardo?- Logan sonaba retador, pero más que nada, preocupado porque Max le fuera causar un problema o daños a su recientemente novio, pero antes que nada, a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Mira chico.- Max se acercó a Logan, mientras que Kendall y Carlos separaron un poco más a James del grupo.- No te quieras hacer el fuerte frente a tu noviecilla Jamie.- El hombre puso una mano en el hombro del pálido.- Porque si lo sigues haciendo.- Max acerco sus labios a la oreja de Logan.- Te matare.- dijo en un susurro para luego alejarse, Logan simplemente se quedó estático ante tal amenaza, pero no iba dejar que eso lo intimidara para seguir con James ¿O sí?

-Nos vemos luego.- Max caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.- Nos veremos pronto y les aseguro que puede ser en cualquier momento.- Max miro nuevamente a Logan de manera divertida.- ¿Ya tuviste sexo con él?- La pregunta era para James.- Espero que sigas siendo igual que antes.-

Y así de la nada, desapareció como un susurro de viento en el silencio.

-¿Estas bien Logie?- James aparto a los chicos para abrazar a Logan con algo de sobreprotección.

-Claro que si Jamie ¿Tu estas bien?- El pálido deposito un beso en la mejilla de su novio, para que se sintiera más calmado, cosa que necesitaban con desesperación.

-Creo que sí, quiero regresar al departamento.- Todos asintieron sin rechistar y caminaron para Palm Woods de nuevo.

-¡Hey chicos!- Y ahí estaban sus amigas, Jo y Camille.- ¿Qué hacen?-

-Huyendo del pasado de James.- Dijo Carlos y Kendall, a pesar del amor que le tenía al moreno, lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Está bien Kendall.- Dijo James.- Recuerda que ellas también vieron la escena con Max la noche del baile.-

-¿Están bien chicos?- Camille sonó preocupada.- Por supuesto que sí.- James dijo antes que alguien contestara algo.- Además Logan y yo ya somos novios.- Cada chica en su rostro, dibujo una sonrisa.

-¡Qué bien Logan! ¡Al fin te le declaraste a James!- Dijo Camille eufórica.

-¡Ya era tiempo!- Agrego Jo.

-Y nosotros también somos pareja.- Dijo Kendall tomando la mano de Carlos.

-¡Eso es aún mejor!-

-A que no nos creerán esto.- Comenzó Jo.

-Nosotras también somos novias.-

Y los chicos sintieron una rara sensación, pero al final de cuentas, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-¡Qué bien chicas!- Carlos soltó la mano de Kendall y las abrazo con la energía acostumbrada.

-No es para tanto.- Camille estaba sonrojada, mientras que Jo, simplemente observaba a su amada.

-¿Puedo hablar con todos ustedes en el apartamento?- Y un silencio incómodo y misterioso fue creado por James.

-Claro que sí amor.- Contesto el novio del chico, depositando un leve beso en los labios del moreno alto.

Y todos caminaron para el apartamento.

* * *

_**Unos minutos después, en el departamento 2J**_

Todos estaban sentados en el sofá de color naranja, excepto el chico que quería hablar con todos, el chico que había sido el más egocéntrico desde que todos tienen memoria de conocerle, el chico que tenía un oscuro pasado que nadie conocía y que tal vez, estaría por salir a la luz.

-¿De qué nos querías hablar amor?- Logan hablo, estaba en el borde del sofá, del lado izquierdo, seguido estaba Kendall, luego Carlos y al final, Camille y Jo.

-Bueno, en pocas palabras es mi oscuro pasado.- Todos guardaron un silencio infernal.

-¿Es muy malo?- Jo sonó preocupada, pero intentaba que se aligerara el ambiente.

-Solamente un poco.- James ensombreció su semblante.

-Chicos ¿recuerdan que cuanto éramos niños no quería que fueran a mi casa?- Los chicos se miraron.

-Eso fue hace mucho, solamente los primeros cuatro años en los que te conocimos.- Contesto Kendall recordando con dificultad.

-Pues, no quería que fueran a mi casa.- El silencio nuevamente era presente.- No tenía casa, no tenía familia.-

-¿Pero de que hablas James?- Carlos estaba asustado.

-Verán, por extraño que parezca, Brooke Diamond me adopto.- Los chicos de Minnesota tenían los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Entonces que paso antes de eso? ¿Cómo era posible que pagaras una escuela?- Logan sonaba desesperado.

-Max me cuidaba.- Parecía que James lloraría en cualquier momento.- No, no es mi padre, simplemente un hombre generoso que me cuido durante mi infancia.-

-¿Generoso? ¿En serio?- Logan se puso de pie.

-Así lo fue durante un tiempo. Verán, a mis padres biológicos no los conocí, Max me crio y luego, consiguió que Brooke me adoptara, pero no se apartó de mi ni un segundo, me quería… o eso creía yo.- El pesar aumento en el rostro de James.

-Pronto comencé a crecer, y tenía amigos que siempre me acompañaban todo el tiempo. Pero, en mi pasado y en mi memoria tengo que guardar, que Max.- La voz del moreno alto se quebró.

-¿Max que amor?- Logan se acercó para James y acaricio su mejilla, para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Me prostituía.- Y Logan sintió que su mundo, se desmoronaba.

* * *

¿Qué les parece el comienzo del oscuro pasado de James? ¿Max que quiere ahora? ¿Les sorprendió la pareja de Jo y Camille?

Dejen sus reviews, ya saben que no cuesta nada.

Gracias por leer.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	6. Logan, la luz de mi futuro

_**Hey!**_

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien.

Al fin puedo actualizar, siento la tardanza. Por cierto ¿Por qué no han dejado reviews en mi fic "Nuestro Amor"? Advierto que si los reviews no suben, no subiré nada e.e están advertidos.

Disfruten… o no.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Logan, la luz de mi futuro.**_

* * *

-¿Qué has dicho?- Logan no se lo podía creer.

-Max me prostituía.

-¿Pero cómo era eso?- Pregunto Kendall. Rebuscando lo ya obvio.

-Sin nadie para protegerme era un blanco fácil para caer en algo de este tipo. Pude haber sido un asesino, un traficante de droga, pero Max decidió prostituirme.- James guardo silencio Se sentía sucio. Peor aún, la posibilidad de perder a Logan aumento muchísimo.

¿Quién quisiera estar con un chico que se prostituyo cuando era un niño? Por más posibilidades posibles a favor de James, Logan lo dejaría.

James decidió alejarse a su habitación. Las miradas y el silencio lo incomodaban, no necesitaba eso, ya no más.

Logan dejo escapar un suspiro y se puso en pie.- ¿A dónde vas?- Carlos parecía impresionado.

-Con mi novio.

-¿Lo seguirá siendo?

-¿Por qué dejaría de serlo?

-No lo sé, a mí me pondría histérico saber que mi novio se acostó con alguien más.

-¡Por el amor de dios Carlos! ¡Kendall no se puede follar ni una almohada!

El rubio dejo salir una carcajada. Logan igual. Carlos parecía enojado. Jo y Camille seguían en silencio.

-A lo que me refiero.- Aclaro el pálido.- No me importa si James ha estado con otras personas. Yo quiero estar con él, yo lo amo.

Logan no dijo nada más siguió su camino para la habitación de su novio. Al llegar golpeo la puerta, no recibió respuesta.

Giro la perilla y para su sorpresa abrió enseguida. Entro sin hacer ruido y miro a su novio.

Ahí estaba, tirado en cama abrazando una almohada y sus sábanas. Al poner algo más de atención el castaño pudo escuchar unos lloriqueos.

-Jamie.- Dijo acercándose a la cama. Se sentó sin recibir respuesta. Quiso tocar el cabello de su amado, pero esté no se lo permitió.

Logan se preguntó si fue por su vanidad o por el mal humor actual de su chico.

-Vienes a terminar conmigo ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes. Después de decirte eso, ya no quieres estar más conmigo.

-¿Por qué demonios piensas eso?

-Es muy obvio. Nadie quiere una pareja prostituta.

-James, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. No me importa en lo absoluto.- Logan busco la mirada de James.- Al menos no de la manera en que piensas.

-¿Entonces?

-Me importa más poder encontrar a ese Max y darle su merecido.

-Pero es muy peligroso. No quiero que te haga daño.

-Y no lo hará. Al menos no lo buscare, pero te protegeré. Te lo prometo James.

Logan se acercó más a su novio en busca de sus labios. James, después de pensárselo un poco, acepto los labios.

El beso termino rápidamente. Le siguió un abrazo cálido. Solo logro hacer llorar a James con ganas.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien.

-Claro que no. No te puedo dar lo que tanto quieres.

-Pero eso eres tú Jamie.

-Y mi virginidad.

-No me importa eso James ¡Entiéndelo!

-¿Tú eres virgen?

-Por supuesto.

-Me siento una puta.

-Un tiempo lo fuiste.- Jame lo miro enojado. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tienes razón. Pero no lo divulgues.- "Me salve" pensó el pálido.

-Solo quiero saber algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te prostituías para hombres o mujeres?

-Obviamente para hombres.

-¿Entonces tienes experiencia en esto?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres ayudarle a un joven inexperto?- Los ojos de ambos se iluminaron.

-Me encantaría pero…

-Aún no estás listo, entiendo.

-Te prometo estarlo pronto.

-No hay problema Jamie. ¿Eres sano?- "Espero y no me mate por esa pregunta"

-Sí. Esos hombres siempre usaban protección. Al menos Max fue bueno con eso. Era un requisito.

A Logan le regreso el alma al cuerpo. Eso le hacía sentirse seguro. El pálido se acercó al moreno y le robo un beso.

-Te amo James.

-Logie yo…- Un silencio lleno la habitación.- También te amo.- Logan volvió a respirar. Si James afirmaba que no lo amaba no tendría una razón para vivir durante un tiempo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no quieres hacer el amor conmigo?- Logan lo dijo en tono de broma y como un niño berrinchudo.

-De acuerdo. Hagámoslo.

-Pero Jamie yo…

-¿Eres un gallina? Vaya no pensé que Logan Mitchell le tuviera miedo a algo de caricias y placer.- "¿Por qué hago esto? Aún no quiero tener relaciones con Logan pero… en el fondo si quiero"

-¿Crees que una gallina te podría follar?

James se quedó mudo ante esa pregunta.

-Tal vez.- Eso hizo enojar y sonreír al pálido.

-Entonces traeré una gallina…

-No seas idiota.

-No soy idiota, quiero complacer a mi novio y si él piensa en que una gallina le dará el placer de un orgasmo, le traeré una gallina.

James se sonrojo ante esa declaración. Logan se sentía satisfecho con eso. Abrazo al moreno de una manera más apasionada y le beso el cuello.

-¿Seguro? No quiero que te arrepientas.

-Logie, la verdad no sé.- Confesó James.

-No te preocupes, he durado virgen diecisiete años, creo que un par de días, meses, quizás años no son nada.

-¿Es chantaje?

-Tal vez.

-Funciono.

Ambos se sonríen con nervios. James ya sabe qué hacer, pero desea ver como lo hace Logan. El miedo esta en su mirada, realmente nunca ha hecho eso.

Un beso, dos besos, tres besos ¿Quién lleva la cuenta? Durante mucho tiempo solo hacen eso, besarse.

Enseguida las manos quieren jugar al mismo juego. Necesitan poder dar algo de placer.

El pálido comienza a sentir que la ropa de James es un estorbo. Le levanta la playera y…

-¡Chicos! ¿Quieren ir al cine…?- Carlos como siempre, es inoportuno.- Tengo boletos para dentro de una hora, será mejor irnos ya.- Los chicos se quedan perplejos.

-¿Ni siquiera una disculpa por entrar tan de repente?

-Logan ¡Es el cine!- El par de novios se miraron con una sonrisa.- Vamos ¿Si?

-De acuerdo Carlos.- Accedieron finalmente. La pareja esperaba que Carlos se fuera pero se quedó ahí. Seguramente para no ser engañado como otras veces.

A Logan y James se levantaron, rendidos. Salieron de la habitación, siguiendo al moreno con sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿Y las chicas?- Pregunto Logan al notar cierta ausencia.

-Decidieron irse.- "En realidad las corrí de la casa" pensó el rubio.- ¿Nos vamos al cine?

-Por supuesto.- Contesto James.

* * *

_Diez minutos después._

Los chicos se encontraban en el cine. Estaba repleto debido a ser viernes de estrenos.

-¿Qué película veremos?- Pregunto Logan.

-No lo sé, solo compre los boletos.- Todos, incluso Kendall, miraron a Carlos entre enojados y sorprendidos.- ¿Qué? Es muy raro.

-No, es idiota.- Comento James.- Ahora regreso. Voy al baño.

-¿Quieres que compre algo para los dos?

-Si.- Dijo James mientras se alejaba lentamente.

-¿Qué?- Grito el pálido atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes, no le importo.

-Sorpréndeme. Quizás de todo un poco.- Logan no pudo evitar una sonrisa al mirar alejarse a su novio hacía el baño.

-Voy a formarme.- Informo Carlos. Caminando a la dulcería.

-Estás loco por él ¿Verdad?

-¿Soy tan obvio, Kendall?

-Es la primera vez que te miro esa sonrisa de bobo.

-¿Gracias?

-Vamos con Carlos.- Y se alejaron.

* * *

"Este es un momento hermoso en mi vida y no me refiero a orinar en un baño público" James sonrió ante su idea mientras seguía orinando.

"Sera la primera cita con Logie, todo saldrá perfecto. Comeremos palomitas y no sé qué tantas cosas. Luego me recostare en su hombro y nos besaremos. Nunca sabré en que acaba esa película aburrida que Carlos eligió sin saber la trama" James se alejó del mingitorio

Lavaba sus manos tranquilamente mientras se miraba el espejo.

-Y luego será tú primera vez.

-Al menos con él.- James se giró rápidamente y asustado.

Era Max… de nuevo.

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo? Debo advertir que probablemente el fic se acerca al final, pero aún faltan varios capítulos llenos de drama e intriga (?

Dejen sus reviews.

Gracias por leer y… ¿Quién es el lector anónimo _Rusherlovekogan_? ¿Me quieres robar el username? ¿Eso quieres? ¿Eh?

OK NO pero me pareció graciosos ver un review con el mismo username en mi historia xDD

Por cierto, deséenme suerte para el sábado que es mi examen para la facultad.

Cuídense.

El auténtico y ORIGINAL (Saben que es joda nada más ¿Verdad?)

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	7. ¿Por qué?

_**Hey!**_

Hoy vengo con un capitulo nuevo ¿A que es maravilloso? No sé si les comente, pero por ahora me concentraré en esta historia. Le calculo un capítulo más y un epilogo.

Disfruten… o no.

* * *

_**¿Por qué?**_

* * *

-¿No me puedes dejar tranquilo?- James se sentía al borde de las lágrimas. Pero no le daría el gusto a Max de verlo llorar, no se lo permitiría una vez más.

-No. Tienes cuentas pendientes conmigo.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Recuerdo una promesa que me hiciste.- Max se acercó peligrosamente a James y le tomo por la cintura.- Me dijiste que serías mi novio.

"¿Sera eso?" pensó James desconfiando.

-¡Max! ¡Tan solo era un niño!

-Pero una promesa es una promesa.- Y James no podía discutir eso. Es la primera persona en creer y decir que las promesas son para siempre, no importa el tiempo ocurrido se deben cumplir. Nos guste o no.

Pero esto era diferente. ¿Cómo ser novio del hombre que te prostituía? Además de ser muchos años mayor que tú.

Y es el momento en que la moralidad de James le dice que para el amor no hay edad.

Pero él no siente amor por Max. Ni tampoco odio. Simplemente no lo quiere tener cerca. Quiere evitar los problemas de su pasado. Quiere borrar su pasado.

-Max, ahora tengo una nueva vida. Soy famoso, al menos un poco. Si quieres dinero…

-James ¿Crees que te buscaría por dinero?

-No, nunca has necesitado dinero. Pero no te puedo ofrecer nada, ahora estoy con Logie y…

-¿Logie? Bonito apodo. Igual que tu novio.

Y eso ya no le gusto para nada a James.- ¿Te gusta?- Las palabras fueron lanzadas con firmeza y celos.

-¿Tú novio? No. Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.

-Pero tú lo has dicho, tengo novio.

-¿Y desde cuando te interesa ser fiel? ¿Desde tú última orgia?

James se intentó zafar de las garras de Max, pero le fue imposible. En cambio el hombre se acercó más.

-Por favor déjame ya.

-Te puedo dejar y tal vez descubrirás a tu novio muerto. O puedes venir conmigo y lo dejamos vivir.

Y James ya no supo que decir. En cualquier elección ya no tendría a Logie. Pero una y mil veces preferiría una opción que la otra.

-De acuerdo, me voy contigo.

-¿Ves lo fácil que es hacer esto?

* * *

_En la entrada la sala del cine._

-James ya tiene mucho tiempo en el baño.- Logan se veía y escuchaba preocupado. Y es lógico. ¿Qué novio no se preocupa cuando su novio tarde veinte minutos en el baño?

-De seguro hay mucha gente.

-Carlos, el cine está casi desierto.

-Gracias Kendall, por ayudarme a tranquilizar a Logan.

-Lo voy a buscar.- El pálido dejo caer sus alimentos y bebidas. Después compraría otras cosas.

Prácticamente vuela a los baños. Llega y no hay nadie en los lavamanos. Camina lentamente para no parecer un acosador en los mingitorios. Pero el baño está completamente desierto.

Se acerca a las puertas de los escusados. Abre una, dos, tres y en ninguna se encuentra James.

Y Logan no se puede sentir más histérico, más frustrado ni más preocupado. Espera poder ver a James con Kendall y Carlos. Sale igual de lento y camina a con los chicos.

-¿Y James?

-¿No ha llegado con ustedes?- La poca esperanza de Logan cayó en esos momentos.

-No.- Dice secamente el rubio.

-Esto no me gusta.- Comento Carlos.

-A nadie Carlitos.- Dijo Logan triste.- ¿Por qué demonios no le acompañe al baño? ¡Seguro y le paso algo!- Y Logan cayo en la cuenta de algo importante. Algo demasiado importante y por alguna razón no le presto la atención debida.

-Fue Max.- Logan se sentía estúpido al no pensar en eso primero.

-Tranquilo Logie. Vamos a casa para saber si regreso a casa. Quizás y se sintió enfermo.

-Ojala Carlitos, ojala.

* * *

_En la habitación de un motel._

-Dilo.

-Por favor, hazlo.

-Como tú quieras preciosa.- Y Max sin preparación o aviso previo, empezó a follar a James ferozmente.

James no sabía cómo sentirse. No era algo nuevo. Pero se sentía mal. Sentía estar engañando a Logan. Porque era la verdad.

Seguramente su hermoso novio ahora estaría preocupado. Lo estaría buscando, le llamaría a su teléfono celular pero nadie respondería.

Ya estaba decidido por Max. Jamás vería de nuevo a sus amigos o a su familia. Lo quería solo para él y nadie más.

James se sentía de lo peor pero debía de admitir algo. Max no es tan malo como parece. Desde siempre lo cuido. Le brindo un hogar y cariño que jamás había tenido nunca.

Y al recordar esa promesa, también recordó un profundo enamoramiento hacía el que consideraba un padre.

Otra cosa que debía admitir y le costaría trabajo decirlo en voz alta, a menos de que Max se lo pidiera. Hacía el amor de maravilla.

El moreno en realidad se debatía entre sentirse mal o disfrutar el momento de placer brindado.

Y para su mala suerte el subconsciente le indicaba al placer ser mayor.

Max se detuvo unos segundos.

-¿Por qué no sigues?- La pregunta se escapó de los labios del joven. El sentimiento de culpa fue mayor.

-Me gustaría poder ver tu hermoso rostro al hacerte el amor. Eres hermoso en todos los sentidos Jamie.- El moreno solamente se dio la vuelta y miro a Max.

Al verlo sintió más culpa. Si le ponías atención se parecía a Logan, solo que unos diez años mayor.

El hombre ya no tenía la gran barba y por lo tanto se veía más joven. Su torso desnudo, sudado y blanco como el marfil enloquecía a James. Y a James le enloquecía que eso le enloqueciera.

Max se acomodó. James nunca había hecho el amor con Max. Cuando era más pequeño esperaba este momento. Pero ahora no estaba del todo seguro.

Amaba a Logan, eso era seguro. Pero no sabía si Logie le seguiría amando después de contarle esto. O pero aún si le podría ver para poder contarle lo ocurrido.

-Max ¿Siempre has sido tan velludo?- James se sintió estúpido al preguntar eso.

-Sí. ¿Te gusta?

-Mucho.- James sonrió. Pero la alegría se le escapó al sentir de nuevo a Max dentro de él. Y al empezar a moverse sintió placer, solo placer. El dolor ya no se presentaba desde hace años. Al menos físicamente.

El moreno tenía una pregunta existencial. ¿Cómo se podía sentir placer y culpa al mismo tiempo? Esas sensaciones no deben ir de la mano nunca Siempre terminan lastimando a alguien.

-Di mi nombre.- La respiración de Max era acelerada. Pero parecía poder dar más de sí.

-¿Iras más rápido si lo digo?- Y eso era lo que quería James. No para sentir más placer, sino para terminar de una buena vez.

-Pues tienes mi palanca de velocidad dentro. Tal vez si escucha mi nombre aumentara la velocidad…

-Oh Max.- Un gemido fingido por parte de James. Parece que su follador no se dio cuenta de la actuación.- Más rápido.

Y el hombre obedeció. A James le causaba risa los gestos de Max. "Pero me gustaría que Logie hiciera esos gestos por mi" Una lagrima solitaria se escapó de su ojo derecho.

-¿Te estos lastimando?

-Un poco, pero puedes seguir.- Porque el dolor no era físico. Emocionalmente todo era confuso,

-Oh Jamie.- Y por primera vez en su vida, James sintió llenar su interior del semen de un hombre. "Y ese hombre no es Logie. Y tal vez nunca lo será" James se sentía más cansado de lo normal.

Max salió de su interior y se recostó a su lado. Y algo que nunca espero sentir, fue a su secuestrador rodeándole la cintura y besando su cuello.

-¿Quieres comer? ¿Dormir? ¿Ver la televisión?

-Quiero regresar a casa Max. Por favor.- James se dio la vuelta para mirar a ¿su amante? A los ojos.

-James, eso no puede ser.

-Si puede. Solo si tú lo quieres.

-Pero si regresas ¿Te quedaras con tu noviecillo?

-Eso supongo.

-Pero yo te quiero solo para mí.

-Y me has tenido una vez.

-Mi última palabra es que te quedaras conmigo.

Un suspiro se escapó del cuerpo de James e inundo toda la habitación con un silencio magistral.

-Te amo James.- Y esas palabras tensaron el cuerpo del moreno. ¿Amor? ¿En serio se trataba solo de eso? ¿Max estaba realmente enamorado o solo quería tener sexo gratis inducido por amenazas?

-Di que me amas.- Y en esos momentos, todo parecía más claro. Lamentablemente, si era amor. No eran órdenes, eran peticiones. Era opcional todo lo que Max parecía querer.

-Te amo Max.- Y James se abrazó al cuerpo frente suyo. "Piensa que es Logie. Piensa que es Logie"

-Al fin seremos felices.

* * *

_En el 2J._

-¡¿DÓNDE MIERDAS ESTA JAMES?!- Grito Logan desenfrenadamente e histérico.

-Logan, tranquilízate…

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER MALDITO ENANO!

-Logie…

-¿TU QUE QUIERES RUBIECILLO?

-Que guardes la calma. ¿Cómo pretendes encontrar a tu novio en ese estado?- Al mirar por el apartamento parecería que un huracán había pasado. Y ese huracán se llama Logan.

Después de terminar de buscar en todos los lugares posibles de Palm Woods y de su hogar, comenzó a lanzar cosas, mover los sillones con locura desmedida. Incluso rompió una ventana causando algunos daños a las personas que se encontraban en la piscina.

Logan se dejó caer en el suelo. Se sentó en cuclillas y comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento chicos pero… si pierdo a James yo…- Las lágrimas y la impotencia no dejaron hablar más al pálido.

Carlos y Kendall también se sentaron en cuclillas. Uno a cada lado de Logie.

-Tranquilo amigo. Lo encontraremos. Te lo prometo.- Dijo el rubio seguro de sí mismo. Aunque al parecer intentaba convencer a los tres de que eso ocurrirá.

-Eso espero.- Y Logan rompió de nuevo en llanto.

* * *

_En el motel._

-Regreso en un par de horas James.

-¿Y puedo salir?

-No. Dejare todo cerrado.

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

-Lo siento Jamie. Pero tengo que estar seguro de que no te iras de mi lado.- Eso no es amor. Más bien un deseo o una tentación.

-De acuerdo.- Max salió de la habitación. James se quitó las cobijas. Seguía desnudo y se sentía más sucio de lo normal.

Pero no tenía ganas de ducharse, ni de comer, ni de ver televisión…

_**Ni de vivir.**_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado al menos un poco.

Gracias por leer y dejar un review no causa ningún daño a los demás. Incluso causa un bien (?

Cuídense.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	8. ¿El desenlace?

_Disfruten… o no._

* * *

_**¿El desenlace?**_

* * *

James se puso en pie para cerrar las cortinas. No soportaba el sol, le causaba daño el sentirlo en la piel o en mirarlo.

Dejo escapar un suspiro. Un suspiro que era como un resumen de lo mal que se había tornado su vida, de nuevo.

Max no llevaba fuera ni siquiera tres minutos cuando James decidió encender la televisión. A pesar de no desear nada, quería distraer su mente de lo que acababa de hacer, de lo que acababa de decir.

El moreno se sentó en la cama de nuevo. No se quería vestir. Sentía que cubriría su culpa y quería liberarse de ella más que nada en el mundo.

_En otras noticias se busca al secuestrador, abusador y proveedor de infantes Maxwell Smith._

Ese es Max.- Mejor dicho, papá.- Y James se sintió más basura que antes. El no contarles a los chicos esa pequeña parte del asunto era devastador y bastante vergonzoso y enfermo si se piensa.

¿Cómo un padre puede estar enamorado de su hijo y antes de eso prostituirlo? Durante años James sufrió por ello pero al convertirse en un _Diamond_ dejo de preocuparse por eso.

No veía a Max como un padre, porque nunca lo fue. Al menos no psicológicamente. Porque biológicamente cometieron incesto hace unos minutos.

James agradece parecerse a su madre, la cual murió. En realidad fue asesinada. No por su… padre. Sino por un aliado celoso del mismo.

El moreno miro el teléfono.- ¿Debería llamar a Logie?- No se lo piensa dos veces y marca el número de la casa. Quiere escuchar al menos una última vez la voz de su amado, antes de partir a lo desconocido.

Marco el número lo más rápido posible, esperando a que no llegara alguien. Pero la habitación estaba cerrada y tendría tiempo para colgar.

* * *

_En el 2J_

-¿Y si se perdió? ¿Lo asaltaron? ¿Lo secuestraron? ¿Lo metieron a un fic y volvieron su vida mediocre?

-Logan, su vida no puede ser peor.

-Tienes razón. Pero estoy preocupado. Ya pasaron dos horas o tal vez un poco menos.

-Tal vez llamara…- Y en seguida se escuchó el teléfono. Logan no se dudó en correr como si su vida dependiera de ello. El número era _desconocido_ pero no le importo contestar.

-¿Hola?

-¿Logie?

-¡JAMES DIAMOND! ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS?

-Logie tranquilo. Enciende la televisión en el canal 65.- Y Logan obedeció.

_Esperemos que pronto encuentren a Maxwell Smith. Esta es una foto reciente._

El pálido observo ¡Era Max!

-¿Lo está buscando la policía? ¡Eso es genial!

-No tanto. Yo estoy con él.

-¿Qué? ¿Te secuestro? ¿Te llevo a la fuerza?

-No. En realidad no.- James se sentía avergonzado y Logan sorprendido.- Me amenazo.

-¿Con un arma?

-Con algo peor. Matarte.- Y el pálido entendió algo, Max no se anda con juegos ni rodeos.

-¿Dónde estás James?

-En un motel…

-¿Él está ahí?

-No, se fue después de que…

-¿De qué?

-¿Me prometes que al menos seguirás siendo mi amigo después de contarte esto?

-¿QUÉ PASO JAMES?

-No lo has prometido.

-De acuerdo Jamie, lo prometo.

-Hicimos el amor.- A Logan se le cayó el teléfono de las manos.

-Logie ¿Sigues ahí?- Se pudo escuchar desde el teléfono.

-Si, aquí estoy.- La voz del pálido se volvió más profunda.- Pero ustedes tuvieron sexo. No hicieron el amor ¿Verdad?- Parecía que Mitchell pronto lloraría.

Un suspiro por parte de James lleno el silencio.- Le dije que lo amo.- Y las lágrimas brotaron por parte de ambos.

-Pero hay algo más. Él es mi padre biológico.- Y Logan sintió ganas de vomitar en ese instante.

-¿Cómo dices?- Dijo Logan.

-Es mi padre biológico. Pero después de encontrar su "negocio" me dieron en adopción. Huyo durante mucho tiempo y hoy está de regreso. Lamento no haberte dicho nada Logie yo…- James rompió en llanto. Ya no podía soportarlo más.

-James tranquilo. Todo irá bien. Te iré a buscar y esto se arreglara.

-No Logie, no quiero que papá te haga daño…

-James, no quiero perderte. Además dices que ya no está ahí. ¿Me puedes decir la dirección?

-De acuerdo.- Logan tomo rápido una libreta y un lápiz. Era una fortuna que la señora Knight fuera tan precavida en todo y tuviera eso en la mesita del teléfono.

-La calle es _Pienso en ti_.

-¿En serio, James?

-Lo puedo jurar Logie. El motel tiene el mismo nombre. Y ven rápido. Recuerda que un motel es diferente a un hotel y llegan a ser más exactos con el tiempo.

-Lo hare James. Pronto nos veremos.

* * *

_Media hora después._

-Aquí es chicos.- Musito Logan a Kendall y Carlos.

-Hay que entrar.- Dijo Carlos sin dudar.

-Pero debemos tener un plan.- Menciono Kendall.- ¿Al menos te dijo su habitación?

-No. Mejor le llamare.- El pálido saco de su bolsillo el teléfono móvil, hasta que recordó algo importante.- No sé cuál es el número del motel y menos de su habitación.

-Pues llámale a su teléfono móvil.- "Ojala y lo tenga. Siempre lo olvida" pensó Logan al presionar el contacto que decía _James, mi amado James._ Nadie vería ese contacto nunca o se sentiría avergonzado.

-¿Logie?- "Gracias al cielo"

-¿En qué habitación estas Jamie?

-No lo sé. Estoy encerrado. No me fije muy bien al entrar. Lo siento.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Carlitos.

-James no recuerda su habitación y no puede salir. Parece que está encerrado.- Comento Logan.

-¿Ha intentado abrir la puerta?- Dijo el rubio.

-¿Has intentado abrir la puerta?- Pregunto Logan a su novio.

-No.

-¿No se supone que deberías verificar la puerta primero?

-Lo siento. Tengo miedo.- La respiración de Jamie se corrompió.

-Todo estará bien. Ahora comprueba la puerta.

* * *

_En la habitación del motel._

James se levantó de la cama. Ahora ya traía su ropa puesta. Había tomado una ducha para eliminar el semen y el olor de sexo que su cuerpo transmitía. Se acercó a la puerta y giro la perilla.

Abrió. "Soy un estúpido" pensó James.

-¿Y?- Pudo escuchar el moreno desde la bocina de su móvil.

-Abrió.

-¡Sal rápido Jamie! Te espero en la recepción.- James sintió algo caer en su estómago. Definitivamente no era emoción ni miedo. Era algo diferente que no podía definir.

Verifico no dejarse nada. Aunque no traía mucho, debía de revisar. Se dio la media vuelta y salió a toda prisa.

No reconocía el alrededor. Pero de algo estaba seguro, solo debía de caminar en línea recta y saldría a un pequeño patio donde había una fuente sin agua. Enseguida estaba la recepción.

Había llegado. Solo faltaba recorrer ese tramo para llegar a su Logie. Pero fue sorprendido.

-¡Jamie!

-¡Logie!- ahí estaban los dos corriendo para poder abrazarse en medio de ese lugar demacrado.

-¿Te encuentras bien, amor?

-Sí.- Dijo débilmente el moreno.- Lamento haberte traicionado yo…

-Jamie, no te preocupes ahora por eso. Debemos salir antes de que…

-¿De que él aparezca?- Comento Carlos. Y todos miraron a la recepción. Estaba Max… una vez más.

* * *

_Está historia continuara…_

_Después de las noticias._

_-Prepárense para los noticias._

_-Y más vale que se enteren._

_-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación._

_-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación._

_-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor._

_-Y para extender nuestra información hasta Fanfiction._

_-Jessie._

_-Ja-me-me-mes_

_-El equipo Rocket informando a la velocidad de la luz._

_-Entérense ahora o prepárense para ignorar._

_-Meaow así es._

_-En otras noticias el autor RusherloveKogan ha dado dos noticias importantes sobre sus historias, James._

_-Así es. Nos brindó una entrevista exclusiva donde decía primeramente que, este es el último capítulo de la historia "Pienso en ti" más un epilogo que dará fin por completo a la historia además de dar un anuncio importante sobre la historia Nuestro Amor. "Si no tengo más reviews de los que estoy acostumbrado simplemente no subiré nada más de esa historia. De ustedes depende querer seguir leyendo del crossover" dijo dejando en sus fans toda la responsabilidad del fic, Jessie._

_-Y la noticia que más nos sobresalto fue la siguiente. "Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana pero dentro de un tiempo eliminare mi cuenta de Fanfiction" al preguntarle el porqué de sus razones solamente nos pudo responder "Quiero llegar a ser un autor reconocido en el mundo. El escribir en Fanfiction me ha traído cosas maravillosas, nuevos amigos y el poder mejorar escribiendo. Pero puede que esta cuenta me cause problemas en un futuro no muy lejano. Aun así yo no me preocuparía tanto por ahora" James._

_-Eso es todo por ahora, sigan disfrutando de su fic favorito._

_-Meaow así es._

_(TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A LOS CREADORES DE POKEMON. GRACIAS POR PRESTARME AL EQUIPO ROCKET)_

_Y la historia continua ahora._

* * *

-¿Te ibas a ir James?

-Max… papá esto no debe ser.

-Esperen un momento.- Dijo el rubio asustado.- ¿Dijiste papá?

-Sí. Es mi padre biológico aunque nunca lo he visto como tal.

-Hijo.- Todos se tensaron al escuchar hablar a Max de una forma tan profunda.- Lo siento mucho. Pero eso no quita el amor que tengo por ti. Ni haber hecho el amor.- Kendall y Carlos miraron asustados a James y a Logan. Pero ellos estaban tranquilos. Su amor podía más que un simple acostó, aunque fuese incesto.

-Pero esto no debe de ser. No es bueno para ninguno y está en contra de la ley.

-Logie, lo persigue la policía por otras cosas más fuertes ¿Crees que le importa eso?- James tenía razón, pero era el único argumento que tenía en esos momentos el pálido.

-La pondré fácil.- Comento Max.- Si tu noviecillo me gana en una pelea los dejare ir.

-¿Y si no?- Pregunto James con desesperación.

-Te llevo. Sin necesidad de pasar a mayores.

-Yo creo que…

-Lo hare, James.- El pálido se acercó al rubio y le murmuro algo en el oído. James camino hasta Logan.

-No quiero que hagas esto. Papá es un tramposo.- Murmuro el moreno.

-Estaré bien. Solo dame un beso de la suerte.- Y así lo hizo James. Fue un beso lleno de amor. Y ambos sintieron que podía ser el último.

Logan se acercó al padre de su novio. Max tiro al suelo la chaqueta de cuero negra que traía puesta.

-¿Sin armas?- Dijo Logan.

-Sin armas, lo prometo.

Y uno se lanzó contra el otro. Logan lanzo su puño al rostro de su contrincante y le dio con fuerza.

Max se limpió la saliva de la mejilla y regreso el golpe en el estómago del pálido. Logan se tambaleo ferozmente, pero intento encontrar una estabilidad.

Los chicos solamente podían mirar asustados.

Kendall quería entrar a ayudar, pero James lo detuvo. Porque James conocía a su padre. Si alguien entraba a ayudar a su amado novio, el trato de las armas sería obsoleto y sus amigos terminarían muertos.

Y eso era lo que menos quería. Ver a sus seres queridos morir. No lo soportaría.

-Eres buen peleador.- Comento Max.- A simple vista eres un simple nerd.

Logan solamente pudo sonreír. Se acercó a dar un golpe en el abdomen del padre de su novio con todas sus fuerzas.

Max se cayó a falta del aire, quedando en cuclillas.

-Creo que gane.- Dijo Logan tendiéndole la mano. Max le tomo la mano.

-Yo no creo tanto.

-¡Logan! ¡No!- Y cuando el pálido fue consiente, ya tenía el cuchillo clavado en su vientre.

-¡Logie!- A James ya no le importaba Max y lo que pudiera hacerle, lo único que necesitaba saber era que Logan seguía con vida.

-Policía de Los Ángeles.- hombres armados llegaron y rodearon a Max.

-Llegaron tarde.- Comento el rubio mirando a su amigo pálido. Esté solo podía sonreír.

-Pero James está bien, a eso vinimos a salvarlo.

-Logie.- El moreno no podía dejar de llorar.- Lo siento mucho, todo esto es mi culpa.

-Tal vez. Pero fue mi trabajo como novio.

-¿Fue?

-Jamie, no creo salir de esta.- El charco de sangre era cada vez más y más grande.

-Kendall ¡Llama a una ambulancia!- Dijo Carlos desesperado.

-Ya llame a una, estará por llegar pronto. Solo nos queda esperar.

-¿Por qué llamaste una?

-Logan me dijo que lo hiciera.

-¿Sabías que esto pasaría?- James tenía los ojos llorosos y miraba a su novio. El pálido solo tenía una sonrisa y una leve mueca de dolor.

-No del todo. Pero sabía que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Te amo Logie.- James abrazo a su novio y deposito un leve beso en la mejilla de su salvador.

-Yo también te amo. Prométeme que serás feliz, Jamie.

-A tú lado Logan, solamente a tú lado lo seré. Así que ni siquiera pienses en morir ahora. Te lo ordeno.- Las lágrimas eran inevitables en James, en lugar de parecer enojado, sonaba feliz y triste.

-Intentare cumplir eso.- A Logan se le hacían los ojos más y más pesados. Ya no podía aguantar más consciente y simplemente

_**Cerró los ojos.**_

* * *

_**Hey!**_

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Ya le desee un feliz cumpleaños a James? Espero y se la pase bien después de esto.**_

_**¿Saben? Esto aún no acaba. Ahora mismo sigue. **_

_**Yo solo quería ser popular XD**_

* * *

-¿Logie?

-¿James? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estamos en el hospital.- Logan miro a su alrededor. Era de mañana. No sabía que día era ni la hora. El cuero estaba pintado de blanco y una ventana daba al cielo azul.

Unas cuantas nubes adornaban el cielo.

-¿Quieres saber que paso?- En esos momentos Logan fue consiente de la presencia de Kendall y Carlos.

-Me encantaría.

-La ambulancia llego dos minutos después de que cerraras los ojos. Estabas perdiendo mucha sangre y necesitas un donador.

-Y tu amable amigo rubio es compatible.- Logan miro a Kendall con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué paso con Max?

-Se comprobaron algunos de sus delitos y otros están por confirmarse del todo. Aunque las pruebas sobran.- Comento James.- Estará sentenciado por años. Morirá en la cárcel.

-Me alegra.- El pálido se recostó mejor en su almohada.- Al fin término esto.

-Sí, al fin termino.- Dijo James.

* * *

Ahora sí acabo el capítulo XD Sigue un hermosísimo epilogo que subiré pronto o eso espero.

Por cierto quiero contarles… ¡Entre a la universidad! Me enfrente a 805 alumnos y quede entre los primeros 200 eso me motiva bastante

¿Se habían dado cuenta de que siempre me gusta llevar las historias al hospital? Hasta ahora me di cuenta.

Espero les haya gustado.

Dejen sus reviews :)

Cuídense.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	9. Epilogo: Pienso en ti

_**Epilogo: Pienso en ti.**_

* * *

Recuerdo perfectamente unas hermosas palabras que me dijo mi amado James. "Piensa en mí siempre. Cuando parezca que todo va de mal en peor. Cuando sientas que ya no me amas, piensa en mí también. Si algún día decides irte y jamás regresar, recuérdame. Recuerda esos días preciosos en los que nuestro amor siempre triunfo."

No sabía la exactitud de sus palabras, el verdadero significado. Pero lo único que le pude decir fue "Siempre pienso en ti"

Seguramente le afecto todo ese drama que paso con Max. Y lo entiendo.

¿Cómo te pondrías tú si tú padre biológico te adentra a la prostitución infantil, se enamora de ti, le prometes que serás su pareja, te da en adopción, años después llega en tu búsqueda, te secuestra y tiene sexo contigo?

Yo quedaría devastado y mi vida tomaría significados inimaginables ahora. Por eso amo a James.

A pesar de todo lo que paso, sigue siendo fuerte. Sigue sonriendo, sigue estando a mi lado.

Son las tres de la tarde y estoy recostado en mi cama. Miro al lado en busca de James, pero no está.

Hoy tenemos una cita dentro de una hora. Aunque últimamente ya no le importa si llego muy temprano o muy tarde.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que ambos compramos un departamento para poder tener la privacidad debida. Seguramente ya son unos cinco años de eso y unos seis de salir del 2J.

Nuestra vida cambio mucho desde aquel día. Los primeros meses temía el regreso de Max. Pero gracias al cielo, Dios, el Karma o RusherloveKogan el jamás regreso y fue sentenciado de por vida.

Aunque por alguna extraña razón le dieron a James la opción de enviarlo a la silla eléctrica. Supongo que por ser su hijo único y única familia.

Pero mi amado novio decidió no matarlo. A pesar de todo lo que paso James no le podía guardar rencor a nadie. Y por esa razón lo comencé a amar más.

Me levanto de la cama y me preparo para salir. Hace un año que todo acabo con Max. Y para nosotros es como una celebración más. Como si fuera un aniversario, un cumpleaños o un día festivo.

Salgo de la habitación y cojo una chaqueta de cuero negra para poder soportar el frío de afuera.

No es normal esté clima en estos meses, pero siempre en nuestro aniversario "Donde todo terminó" ocurre esto.

Salgo a la calle y la brisa golpea mi rostro y abdomen. Abrocho la chaqueta hasta arriba. Tiemblo ligeramente y empiezo a caminar.

Aún falta tiempo para nuestra cita. Y eso me alegra. Porque tengo tiempo para caminar. Aunque extrañar a James no es tan bueno como una buena caminata.

Sigo caminando lentamente sin dejar de pensar en James. No puedo esperar. Sabes que es amor cuando después de tantos años, después de todo lo que hemos pasado sigo sintiendo la misma emoción al tener una cita.

El mismo cosquilleo en el estómago. Los mismos nervios de hacer algo mal y hacer que mi amado se enoje.

Simplemente sigo enamorado.

Hace tiempo que no veo a los chicos. Nos tomamos un receso de Big Time Rush por un par de meses. Solo queríamos descansar un poco de la fama. Pero pronto volveremos al estudio, de eso estoy seguro.

Llego a mi destino. Miro el reloj y falta mucho para nuestra cita pero me da igual. Entro de todos modos y empiezo mi búsqueda, hasta que lo encuentro.

-Hola Jamie. Al fin tenemos nuestro aniversario como cada año. ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy? A mi muy bien. He estado dormido hasta tarde. Me acabo de despertar hace poco.- No puedo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría poder regresar un poco el tiempo. Ya no puedo más.- Las lágrimas me vencen.

-Ya no puedo soportar estar mintiéndome a mí mismo. Es horrible estar sin ti. Es horrible haberte perdido desde hace cuatro años.- El viento golpea mi rostro. Y dejo caer mis rodillas en el césped del lugar.

-Max nos arruino la vida a pesar de seguir en la cárcel. Te mato poco a poco. Si tan solo nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes de tú enfermedad. Fue muy tarde para detener el SIDA. Fue muy tarde para nuestro amor, fue muy tarde para ti.- Las lágrimas incrementan mientras sigo hablando.

-Pero no te preocupes. A pesar de tú adiós, ya no estoy tan deprimido. Ya puedo dormir, aunque a veces abuso de ello. Quería recordarte que tú fuiste todo para mí. Fuiste mi felicidad, el plan de mi vida, el lugar donde siempre me sentí seguro. Mi mayor deseo. Y ahora eres mi mayor tristeza. Pero el sueño hermoso termino. Feliz aniversario. Y créeme siempre…

_Pienso en ti._

**Fin.**

* * *

"_No prometo finales felices pero si historias entretenidas"_

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
